Schrödinger's Chat
Schrödinger's Chat is an English-speaking room on the Kongregate gaming website, where you can chat while playing games. It's a friendly place, where you can talk about the latest and best games on Kong, help each other out, or just chat about the weather, movies, or food… anything you like! Please join us, and say hello. Rules Maturity, maturity, maturity Our former name may be Manic, but that doesn't negate the fact we're a mature bunch. This isn't to say we're all stuffy, but please, think about what you say and how others will take it before posting. A good suggestion to keep out of trouble is to read the Kongregate conduct guidelines before you jump into any chat room. This is Kongregate, NOT Kongr''edate''! We understand that E-Relationships can be fun for you, but they won't be here on Schrödinger’s Chat. From experience, we've all seen E-Breakups and it's never pretty. Not only that, but it is annoying for everyone to see you two *hugging* and *Kissing*. So please, take the relationships elsewhere, or in private chat. If you start to get out of hand, and annoy people and disrupt the chat, you will be silenced, for fifteen minutes (or longer). No roleplaying There are rooms for Roleplaying—Now here in Schrödingers Chat, we're fine with a random *Hug* or a simple, one-worded RP, but we don't want to hear how good of a fantasy writer you are. If you start getting out of hand (and people will tell you), you will be silenced for 15 minutes (or longer, if you continue). So please, go to a Roleplaying room to Roleplay, but not here. No trolls It's not cool when you troll—It's true, people will not like you. If you do it, you will be silenced and if you do it repeatedly, yes, you will be banned. The point of the chat is to have friends, not to troll for shits and giggles, and here in Schrödingers Chat there need not be a moderator all the time, so please don't think that you will get away if you troll if a moderator isn't present. People will report you even a hundred times, if they have to. No harassment or spamming We have absolutely zero tolerance for spammers and harassers. Whoever does either of the two, will be warned, and then silenced, and if he continues, yes, he will be banned. Don't feed the trolls All trolls want is a response, if you keep answering them or get angered by what they say, you aren't being brave or being a hero by standing up. Instead you are making the situation worse for the chat room. So please, refrain from doing so and let the moderators deal with the trolls. If one isn't present, mute them (the trolls) and report them. Regulars A regular is, simply, someone who contributes to the chat on a regular basis. If you are mature, friends with other regulars and make some good conversations you are inching closer to becoming a regular. There is no "official" way to chose who is a regular. If we see your face in the chat often enough, we'll count you in. Moderators Toa_of_Pi Owner of the room, with affect from 23 July 2012. A computer science and music guy, hoping to be a developer one day, and to upload a game to Kongregate. Has a ton of knowledge, which is why he is always involved in any conversation on any topic. Also, this is why many of the interesting conversations are started by him. speedwave A developer who has uploaded a few games and hopes to upload more in the future. Also an animator, who makes animated flash videos for his Youtube channel. Check out his Youtube channel, Steve Rasad. sockcooker Enjoys mature conversations on a variety of topics. Often initiates many good conversations too. Is never seen entering or leaving the room, he does it so silently that people are often amazed—some even call him a ghost. Users Reconth Greets and welcomes everyone to the room. Courteous but loves to talk. If there is an interesting conversation going on, he will either be the heart or the source or, at the very least, involved in it. Also the main editor of this page.‍ InsulaLupescu One of the newest regulars of the room. Has a great poetic, imaginative and creative mind. She was the person who suggested the idea of writing our own fan fiction. Is also a pencil artist. lupata He previously used to hang around in Lepidopterists but recently due to a lack of mature people there he decided to move to Schrödinger's Chat. According to him, he was a partial troll at Lepids. A great guy to talk to, even greater when outside public chat. hop673 One of the more active regulars of the room and a really decent to talk to. He's younger than most regulars of the room but talking to him would make him sound much older, due to his maturity. Hop 673 here would love to talk to anyone in the room, but more importantly anyone would love to talk to him. Frequent Visitors They are not regular visitors, but come here often. It's always great to have them around and talk to them. CaptainSpear A crazy guy who loves fantasizing about murdering people with spears, he loves his spears. He's afraid of spiders but at the same time claims to love them. Renyuan Regularly in chat, twice or more a week. Greets everyone including the rare Trolls. Tends to enjoy debates, without exactly knowing what he says, but a rare good argument comes in once in a while. Often enters the chat completely clueless, sometimes enters the wrong chat. Chardok Comes to chat for a few days, during which he never logs out. He enjoys debates and whenever he is around, a good argument or discussion is just around the corner. TrollyTroll12 This guy is the official troll of the chat room. His jokes are witty and people often laugh at them too. He's more of an entertainer, a joker, rather than a troll. It's always great to have him in the chat. Ex-regulars Manic The following used to be regulars of the room, when it was named Manic, but are no more. Dragon_of_Ra Cool dude that just turned 15. He has not logged into his account for two years now, the last time he logged in was on 31 December 2012. evilducks Super-special-awesome. He too has not logged into his account for two years. Gevock Known to some as a hermit and known to others as a crazy party animal. Yes, on the inside, he is in fact, an old man; so don't rub him the wrong way. He is currently a moderator in Your Pants, Babylon, Forum Games and Off-Topic forum. Gevock was formerly the room owner of Manic. GibsonLP93 Gibson, here, is the ultimate in cool for Manic. He was previously a long-time regular in Ineptitude, but due to the lack of maturity in that room, he decided to leave. He now currently resides in Manic where he is known as "the life of the party". pokerhappy Claims he's better than Gev in every single way. A fight to the death would settle this, and an opportunity to sell some tickets to get some money. Sakuya Another mod that likes to chill (afk) in Manic. She was recently demodded due to inactivity from 2013. Schrödinger's Chat ninjaChameleon He's from the other side of the world(New Zealand). Comes on when all of America is sleeping, or has just woken up. Often tries starting "interesting" conversations, to the dismay of the mods, may use an alt in chat. He was permabanned. History Manic The history of the room when it was named Manic is a blur, even though many of the ex-regulars are still active in different rooms little is known about it. Toa_of_Pi's era Toa_of_Pi, then a regular in Universal Turing Machine, decided to move from one room to another, down the list, one room per day in hopes of finding a room where he could reside when a regular of UTM became too unbearable for him. Moving down the list, he once ended up in Manic, formerly owned by Gevock but was now unowned, a room which had been abandoned and was completely dead. Not finding a place where he'd easily fit he decided to try and restart this room.The room was completely dead when he started doing so, and had to build to build a community from the ground up. According to Toa_of_Pi the room has not had many users that have stayed in the room for very long, and that the first regulars of the room came a long time after he started the room's revival. However, there are still a couple people around from back then. Name Change On July 23, 2012 Toa_of_Pi got ownership of the room, and on the same day changed the room's name to "Schrödinger’s Cat", a name suggested by 13jacole. Later on November 15, 2012 the room's name was changed to "Schrödinger’s Chat". Demise Due to a decision taken by Kongregate in October 2016 Schrödinger's Chat merged with League of Gamers. Memorable Events The battle of the lupatas On 25 August 2015, at approximately 10 am PDT, two lupatas from alternate dimensions met, and a furious battle took place, well almost. Room ID Our room ID is ?room_id=36029. By copying and pasting this at the end of your URL you can enter our room any time, even when it is full. For example, http://www.kongregate.com/games/Emokidjamie/kongregate-chat?room_id=36029 would take you to our room. Schrödinger's CAT Schrödinger's cat is a thought experiment, sometimes described as a paradox, devised by Austrian physicist Erwin Schrödinger in 1935. It illustrates what he saw as the problem of the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics applied to everyday objects. The scenario presents a cat which may be simultaneously both alive and dead, a state known as a quantum superposition, as a result of being linked to a random subatomic event that may or may not occur. The thought experiment is also often featured in theoretical discussions of the interpretations of quantum mechanics. Schrödinger coined the term Verschränkung (entanglement) in the course of developing the thought experiment. Category:Deleted chat rooms